


Him & I

by suisseconfiture



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Pet Names, Random & Short, Short One Shot, mates just being bros that also makeout sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suisseconfiture/pseuds/suisseconfiture
Summary: quick little thing i wrote for fun, might do smth longer later!! this takes place the morning of their semifinal match in dc





	Him & I

**Author's Note:**

> quick little thing i wrote for fun, might do smth longer later!! this takes place the morning of their semifinal match in dc

It was early when Nick finally woke up, the room still dimmed with the six in the morning sun breaking through the curtains.

Stef was sitting up beside him, his eyes flickering between lines of text on his phone screen.

A soft silence was present until the shifting of sheets broke through. 

Nick moved to drape his arm over Stef's lap, getting his attention.

"It's early," The Greek whispered, placing a hand on Nick's arm. "You should sleep in."

"Don't want to, you're leavin' soon." He groggily responded, head still resting against his pillow. 

A small laugh fell past Stef's lips as he shook his head, turning off his phone; shifting himself under the covers once again.

The Australian took the chance to pull him close, moving a hand into his hair before gently knocking their foreheads together. 

It may not have been very bright in the room, but Stefanos's smile instantly lit up the room. 

Stef didn't have his watch on, and he had to peek over at the bedside clock.

"Nick," He groaned as he looked at the other man again. "You know I have to go, my dad is going to be up soon."

"Can't you just tell him you went out for a run or somethin'." Nick tightened his arm around his waist, a show of his stubbornness. 

"You know he's like a lie detector, nothing gets past him." 

"I don't want this to end though," Nick spoke against Stef's hair, holding him close with his nose buried in his mess of curly hair. 

He still smelled amazing even now. 

"I'm going to see you tonight, though." Stef started laughing when he heard Nick audibly smelling him. "Do you want a bottle of the cologne I use or do you just want to smell me?" 

"Both." 

Despite Nick's pleas, Stef had to pull away and sit up with a long stretch. 

The Greek got up from from the bed, being hit with how chilly it was. 

Suddenly, being shirtless and without trousers didn't seem like the best idea.

His calf was still hurting slightly as well and that almost made him laugh.

"My leg still hurts a little."

"My fault?"

"Of course." He chuckled as he picked a pair of sweatpants off the floor, slipping them on. 

Nick fully sat up as moved to the end of the bed, wrapping his arms tightly around Stef's waist 

The sensation of a few soft kisses traced Stef's spine, each one gave him butterflies.

Gradually, the Aussie pulled him back into his lap, trailing his lips across his back before burying his face into Stef's shoulder. 

"I don't want you to go, Bambi." Nick mumbled with a huff, his Australian accent heavy on his words. 

"You know, I don't want to go either, Nick." 

Stef had his t-shirt in his hands, feeling another kiss against his neck; right where Nick had left a small love-bite the night before. 

"You suck." 

That caused a smile to form on the Greek's face, turning to face him completely before leaning in to press a kiss to his lips.

It was small and soft, in contrast to Nick's fiery intensity most of the time.

This time, however, he returned it in the same way. 

It may have been fleeting, but it seemed good enough for Nick.

Pulling the shirt on over his head and smoothing the creases out instinctively with his hand, Stefanos stood up once again. 

"I had a lot of fun y'know," He genuinely spoke, a hand briefly cupping Nick's cheek with his thumb finding the sharp angles of his cheekbone. "I always have fun with you."

"That's because you don't have any fun anywhere else, like," Nick was still pouting a bit all the while leaning into Stef's touch, placing his hand over his. "You're so borin'."

"Not boring enough, apparently, you seem quite fond of me." Stef teased as he pulled his hand away, walking over to grab his phone from the nightstand. 

"It's your fault, you wouldn't stop looking so fuckin' hot all the time, what was I suppose to do?"

"Ignore me like everyone else?"

"Bullshit." 

"Not bullshit, you know that."

"I'm sure all those fuckers are dyin' to just-"

Stef clamped his hand over Nick's mouth before he could say something obscene, knowing where his mind would be going. "I'm sure we just don't have anything in common is all."

Nick was grumbling when Stefanos pulled his hand away. 

"They're fuckin' bastards, man." 

"So are you though."

"Yeah, but like, I'm your bastard so it's cool." 

The Greek rolled his eyes, slipping his watch onto his wrist and clicking the clasps.

"You're rambling to get me to stay right?"

The Aussie looked up at Stef, as he was still sitting down. "Is it working?"

"Not really."

"Fuck."

"We're going to be seeing each other again this evening."

"Not the same, I want to go out after."

"Even if I beat you?"

"Who says you will, Bambi?"

"Me, myself and I."

A slightly mischievous smirk sneaked onto Nick's face in reaction. "Oh?"

Stef shook his head, giving him a peck on the forehead. "Good_bye_, darling." 

"Love you." 

Nick didn't think before he blurted that out.

He wanted to cringe, it sounded so stupid. 

The Greek had already started walking away, opening the door as he responded.

"Love you too."

Then it closed behind him. 


End file.
